Running Away
by johnmenefee21
Summary: Harry runs from the pain and suffering that has been caused by Voldmort. Now ten years later he returns this time he's not alone. Currently being rewriten.
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.

****

A/N: Ok this damned plot won't leave me alone until I put down on paper so enjoy this new story.

Chapter 1: The Fall of Voldemort

May 22

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley stood on top of the Observation tower overlooking the lake, as the trio observed ministry officials and the remaining Hogwarts staff clean up the grounds. Two weeks of hard and fierce fighting left the grounds looking like something from war torn areas. Today was the first day any of the students were able to rest for the first time in those two weeks. Many of the students were breathing a sigh of relief as the army of evil was destroyed, but this victory came at a price for the newly named Defenders of Hogwarts. One hundred and fifty students lost there lives. The order lost fifty of its ninety members, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, Emmeline Vance, and Victor Krum, those were a few. The teaching staff lost Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid fell late into the fighting.

On the dark side. Lucius Malfoy, Serverus Snape he defected in the trio's six year after Harry exposed what he really was doing. Bellatrix Lestrange who fell to Neville Longbottom, Percy Weasley this really caused anguish in the Weasley house hold as he tried to kill Harry during his sixth year nearly succeeding. Peter Pettigrew who intercepted a killing curse that was fired at Harry's back by Percy no less. Most importantly The Dark Lord Voldemort fell on the last day of fighting effectively ending the war, he fell to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well it's finally over." Ron said.

"We know dear we know." Hermione said kissing him on the lips.

Ginny watched Ron and Hermione wishing Harry were here. Ron and Hermione started dating early that summer after their fifth year. Ron had just proposed to Hermione just three hours ago, this was before they found out that Harry had left. Leaving a note

__

To everyone

I am very sorry.

Harry

Ginny started to look back on when he started to notice her it was just after he was brought to 12 Grimauld Place. He was in bad shape when her father, Ron went to go pick him up. They were told that he was not eating, not sleeping and had not showered in several days. It really didn't help that Vernon Dursley had locked Harry's bed room door as soon as he got home. Sure he told the order that he was fine at the end of the three days, but it was a lie. But he failed to get that by Remus, Hermione, and Ginny. Now that it was all over Ginny though she and Harry could begin there life together but it wasn't to be.

Ginny noticed that she was alone on the tower.

"Were are you Harry please come back to me I need you as does your children." she said holding her stomach they had made love for the first time before the assault began on Hogwarts. "Please come back to me, Please?"

With that said she collapsed crying on the tower top for herself, Harry and their unborn children.

Miles Away, Central United States.

Young Harry Potter was standing on the porch of his new house.

The guilt was just unbearable having watch Hermione's parents murdered in front of him in Diagon Alley when it was attacked just before the school term began knowing there was nothing he could do to save them, he watched as Hermione's mother died in his arms. The tears were flowing in a steady stream. In that attack twenty two innocent people, five students, and three Death Eaters were killed, another eighty were injured. The tears were flowing down his cheeks as he remembered that day. It was the second time that the alley was attacked in two years since the war began. The deaths alone in that attack were bad. Eighty people were killed this include Death Eaters. Many more were injured. Harry personally lost several friends including Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Hanna Abbot, and Seamus Finnegan.

Even more tears were flowing freely down his face as he replayed the last two weeks in his mind many of his friends will never be the same and many more will never awaken again. It was just too unbearable to deal with and he had to getaway from it all, so he ran, to the last place he knew his friends and who he considered family would never find him the back woods of Missouri.

"One day I'll return home just not now." He whispered into the wind tears still in his eyes. "One day I promise."

He entered into the house just seconds before the rain started to fall.

"One day soon. One day soon " He said aloud to no one in particular. Know one knew not even himself, that the one day would be almost ten years later.

****

A/N: Tell me what you think. And check out my other story Harry Potter and the Unknown Power. Review that one too Please.


	2. Returning Home Almost

Disclaimer: In an alternate reality I own the Harry Potter Series, but alas in this world I do not. Its all J.K. Rowling.

Recap: _"One day soon. One day soon " He said aloud to no one in particular. Know one knew not even himself, that the one day would be almost ten years later._

Chapter 2: Returning Home Almost

It had been ten years since Harry Potter ran from England, in truth at that time he thought he was running from the guilt he felt over Hermione's parents death and having killed Voldemort. He still remembered Mrs. Granger's final words to him. 'Keep my daughter safe I know you will please keep her s.' She had died right there in his arms and to this day he still sheds tears. But what was he really running from this he continued to ask himself but was interrupted in mid-thought.

"Dad were are you?" came a voice from inside the house.

"Outside Sapphire." He said.

"There's an owl of some kind sitting on the kitchen table." she said.

"An owl?"

"Yes."

"What's the color?"

"Uh White."

Harry immediately turned and ran into the kitchen to see a very familiar owl one that he had left behind.

"Hedwig!" He cried out. "Well then let me see what you have."

The snowy white owl leap off the chair and landed on Harry's shoulder only to bite him very hard on the cheek.

"Okay I deserve that didn't I?" He asked, and if owls could talk she would have said damn right moron.

"Let's see here." he didn't get far into the letter when he realized what it was.

"What is it dad? It looks like you've seen a ghost." she said as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't want to scare you sweets but this letter is for you." He said handing over the letter.

As she read the letter Harry took a peek inside her head to see what see was thinking and found it very funny.

After she had finished reading the letter she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Do you have any idea at how stupid the idea is me a witch Ha ha where's the camera dad. I'm not magical." she said after calming down a little.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble sweets but 'WE' do exist." he said emphasizing the we.

"What do you me by we dad?"

"I'm a wizard and I think it's time to tell you were I learned it all. Uh I think you should follow me."

She followed him to his study where Harry explained where he learned and hopefully where she will learn to but it was her decision. It was very late that night when the two went to bed.

"Well I did make that promise." He said "Karen were every your at I told you and you alone and now I fully intend to keep that promise."

The following morning.

"I thought about what you said last night dad and at first I thought you had lost it. But what was it again the thing you did to the couch?" she asked.

"Transfigured it into a panther."

"Yeah it kind of freaked me out and then told me I could do the same."

"Basicly."

"I want to learn I know I turn eleven in August but why not go now?" she asked. "I'm sure you could find housing there."

"unfortunately I didn't tell you everything."

"There's more."

"Yes. Sit down this will most likely make you pass out or something."

"That bad."  
"No, but I do have four properties in England our ancestral house, another three in the country side. Two here in the states in fact this is one of them. A privet island in the Bahamas, and in a villa in France. Now on to the vaults there are four of them. Two are the size of the Hogwarts great hall time three another the size of this house and my trust vault." he said to his shell-shocked daughter.

"Did mom know all this?"

"Not really but she figured it out pretty fast." He said. "So are you going to get packed or just sit there?" chuckling as she bolted out of the room.

As she was packing he was on the phone.

"Hello Lambert International Airport." a sweet sounding voice said.

"Hello I need two plane tickets to London England." He said.

"And will you be leaving sir."

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Well I have four flights one at 3:10 another at 7:30 those are morning flights. Two more at 12:30 and the last one at 5:50. Which flight do you wish to take?" She asked.

"The 12:30 flight thanks."

Fourteen hours later the two were stepping out of Heathrow Airport.

"Home Almost." He said.

****

A/N: well there you go chapter two. Now I need ideas for how the Weasley's will react to Harry's arrival and his surprise, just leave it in your review or email me and ideas that might help. Now Review!


	3. Now I’m Home

Disclaimer: Must I really say this?

Recap: _"Home Almost." He said._

Chapter 3 Now I'm Home

****

The Burrow

It had been three days since Harry had return and the day was sunny and bright as Ginny Weasley sat near the mock Quidditch pitch watching three children throw the quaffle around.

"No don't force the shot guide it. If its forced then its off target." She called out

"We know, we know." came the replies.

As she watched the three she began to look back on the past eleven years. Sure she loved Harry Potter back the and he still holds her heart. When he disappeared that night she wondered were he was at. No tracking spell could find him and Hedwig had no luck finding him, and then Albus Dumbledore asks if he could barrow the snowy white owl and that was nearly three weeks ago.

'damn that man why does he have to talk in riddles it like he knows were Harry is at.' she thought

"That's it Dumbledore knew were Harry was or is. But why the owl." She said aloud.

"What mum." a voice said.

"Nothing Lily. I was just thinking out loud. Why did you three quit?"

"Alex got mad and stormed off."

"What did you two do to him? Tell me James."

"I did nothing. But scored more that him."

"Well your cousin is so much like his father, gets mad easily, let him cool off. Now that's go see what your Grandmother has cooked us for lunch." Ginny said.

As the group walked towards the house there were two pops that signaled the arrival of Hermione and Ron.

No one but the family could Apparat near the Burrow.

"Hello Ginny, and munchkins." Ron said.

"Hello uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." the two replied.

"Hello James and Lily, now why don't you two go inside we need to talk to your mum for a few minutes." Hermione said.

"Okay."

The trio waited until the two twins were in the house.

"Ginny can you put up a privacy bubble?" Ron asked.

"Why?"

"Please just do." Hermione said.

"Okay its up now tell me what is so important?"

"We think Harry's back in England." Ron said.

"How do you know this?"

"We don't now if it true or not but I thought I saw him come out of Madam Malkins. But it could have been someone else." Hermione said.

"I'll go see if its true." Ginny said.

"No Gin. If it is Harry he will come to us in time. I am not going to him. He may be the father of James and Lily but I think with time he may come here when he's ready. But if we force him he might run again, and I don't want that I want my best friend back." Ron said.

"You grew up I'm impressed."

"Yeah living with an eleven and eight year old can do that to a person." Hermione said "Or could it have been me."

"I would have to say all three." Ron said.

"I really envy you two you have each other and I have the twins. I just want Harry back." Ginny said.

"We know. Now lets go see what mum has fixed the we have to get back to work." Hermione said.

The security bubble had dissipated and the trio walked inside. After lunch the four children went outside to degnome the garden.

****

Potter Manor

"Its been three days dad why can't we just go there now."

"Because I don't know if everyone is there at the moment." he said and after an hour ago. 'damn that was close if Ron and Hermione really got a truly good look I would have been dead or dragged off to the Burrow right about now.'

"So are we going to night?"

"I guess."

"Sirs and madam yous lunch is ready." a house elf said.

"Thank you Rain." Harry said.

As the two went into the dinning room. They started to look back on when they had arrived. The four house elves went nuts they were very surprised to see Harry had come home at last and he had a daughter. The four elves had thrown a welcome home party for the two that lasted have the night. For Sapphire it was an eye opening experience.

"I still can't believe that this is so real."

"I know sometimes I don't believe it my self."

"Yeah my dad rich and famous." she said as she continued to walk.

"Did I say something wrong dad?"

"What did you say about famous?"

"Its true there are many books in the library about you. Why didn't you tell me that you were once hunted by a dark lord?" she asked.

"Because that is one of the memories I truly wish to forget."

"Can't you tell me?"

"All right, to begin I must start at the beginning." he said and started to talk.

Two hours later and eight tissue boxes later. Harry had practically told Sapphire his complete pass.

"if it was truly guilt why did you return or was it some thing else?" She asked.

"I really don't know I continually asked that question my self sweets maybe this trip will answer many of my questions."

"Well say we get over there at seven."

"it's a chance that I will take."

Little did they now that a birthday party was scheduled for that time.

The Burrow

The hole Weasley clan had gathered for the first birthday of Bill and Fleur's youngest son. No one had a clue that the party was about to take one hell of a turn.

Harry and Sapphire were walking up the road and they could here the party that was in full swing.

"Maybe this was a bad idea dad."

"No I have to face my fear and see them."

The two resumed the walk up the road. He knocked on the door hopping that someone was inside and after a few seconds the door opened only to reveal a very surprised Ginny.

"Harry!" she cried out.

A/N: Well what do you think. Just press that little gray button come on I know you want to just press it. Seriously please tell me what you think of this story. Also I really don't know how may chapters this is going to be it may be 15 to 20 I'm not sure yet.


	4. Why

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this every single time?

Recap: _…after a few seconds the door opened only to reveal a very surprised Ginny. _

"_Harry!" she cried out._

Chapter 4 Why

Ginny was returning to the party when she heard a knock at the door. She was shocked to see the one man who ran away from eleven years ago. Harry Potter. She had so many ideas running through her mind ranging from punching him right then and there to jumping in his arms and kiss his brains out.

"Harry?" was all she could say.

"Hello Ginny. Uh is your family here?" He asked.

"Yeah there out in the back yard."

"Mind if we come in?"

"We?"

"Sorry, Ginny I would like you to meet my Daughter Sapphire Lin Potter." He said.

'Daughter did he just say daughter.' she thought.

"If you can get everyone together in the living room I will explain everything that has happened and why I left." He said.

"Give me a moment." She said. "What why don't you two come with me."

**In the Back Yard**

"Um mum there is some one to see the family." Ginny said as she came out of the house.

"Who is it?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Well its some one we know but don't really know."

"Who Ginny?" Ron asked.

"That would be me!"

If a needle were to fall a mile from the house it would toll as clear as a bell. Nobody move or said a thing. The one question that was running through every Weasley's mind was 'Why now? Why come home now.'

"Harry." Hermione she tried to talk but really was just to excited to see her long lost friend.

"Breathe Mione, breathe but yes it is me, and I know I have a lot of explaining to do." He said.

"You are not kidding, Harry." Bill said.

"Yeah Harry. But just one question be for you tell us why you left, who is that?" Ron asked.

"My daughter. Sapphire Lin Potter." He said. "Please before you explode and say something insanely stupid Ron. Let me explain. Please."

"Harry my dear boy you know you don't have to?" Molly Weasley said.

"I know but I want to." He said "Lets go back to the summer before school began. When we were in Diagon Alley. During the attack your parents were killed Hermione."

"I know this." She said.

"But what you don't know is, they were murdered right in front of me. Please Hermione don't say anything just yet. Your mother died in my arms before the healers could do anything. Her last words to me. 'Keep my daughter safe I know you will please keep her safe.' I kind of lived up to that promise but didn't you still were hurt. It was because of that I was afraid that if I told you the truth you'd hate me." He said.

"Is that why you left?" Bill asked.

"Mostly, I think it was mostly regret and that you all wouldn't want a murderer around. Anyway when I left I remembered Remus telling me about a place in the States he said it was a very beautiful place, to tell the truth he wasn't lying. Found work at a company that builds display cases (**Um,** **funny as it seems I'm a machine op at the same company.) **Met Sapphire's mother there, fell for her. Two months later we married and in August Sapphire was born." he said.

"Were is she now?" Ron asked.

"She died when I was three." Sapphire said. "It earned me a two month stay in the hospital."

"What happened?" Fred or was it George asked.

"F-5 tornado ripped threw the city hit our place leveled it. Killed 50 people and injured 60 more." Harry replied.

"A what?"

"A very violent storm, Charlie and it doesn't care who you are it just destroys and in most cases it can level one block and leave the next three untouched. Since living in Missouri I've been in three the f-5 being the worst."

"Who do you know all this?" Ginny asked very confused.

'I should have seen this one coming they don't know about such storms.' he thought "Karen taught me how to survive in what the American's called Tornado Alley."

"Karen was Sapphire's mother?" Mr. Weasley asked "And what in the world is Tornado Alley?"

"Yes, and Tornado Alley spreads from The Rocky Mountains to the Appalachian Mountains. There the most violent summer storms happen. Can we please go one to something more pleasurable to talk about, Please?" He asked.

"Why come here now?" Ron asked.

"Me I got a letter from a place called Hogwarts." Sapphire said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"A foreign student allowed into Hogwarts? That has never happened before and we should know, Harry, we went to school there." Ron said. "And stop looking at me with a slack jaw. Hermione and the two monsters here kind of made me grow up."

"Now I know I've been away a very long time." Harry said. "And you Ginny."

"Well you should now that these two 'she motioned towards James and Lily.' are James and Lily and yes they are your children Harry."

"My children."

**A/N: I seriously have no clue if an F-5 twister has hit my neck of the woods. But I do know this we have been hit before and have been in at least 2 that I know of. Anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	5. What

Disclaimer: I really don't know why this must said.

Recap: _"Well you should now that these two 'she motioned towards James and Lily.' are James and Lily and yes they are your children Harry."_

"My children."

Chapter 5 What

In some remote part of the world a brook sang merrily, the birds were chirping. But here at the Burrow, there was stone silence once again. Harry was shocked, for this was the last thing he expected to hear from Ginny.

'Children Ginny had my children. Wait a minute why in the world didn't she tried to find me.' He thought.

'Dad had two others be for me why didn't he tell me, wait he didn't know.' Sapphire thought.

"Well say something Harry, or are you going to run again?" Ginny asked.

He didn't know what to say, he honestly had no answer for her. Taking his silence for an answer she got up walked over to Harry and slapped him hard across the face.

"Answer me damn it!" She screamed.

"I-I-I can't. I have no clue what to say."

The rest of the clan stood by watching this go down, and the party had been going wonderfully, it was just an added bonus to have Harry finally home, and know this. Molly Weasley was beside her self as she wanted to help Ginny and Harry. But was brought out of those thoughts when she heard these ill fated words.

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!"

No body noticed that she had left to go after James the others were just looking at the bubble that had appeared out of no were.

****

Meanwhile

"Well what do you think Lily do you think he's going to run again?" James asked.

"He won't."

"Who asked you?" James asked.

"James be nice."

"No Lily, what gives her the right to be here? Nothing that's what. Now go away." He growled.

"Make me."

With that he threw a punch only to have it knocked out of the way by Ron.

"Listen to me you two stop fighting, and Sapphire is right he won't run again so you have nothing to worry about James."

"But what gives her the right to be here?" He asked.

"Your Father."

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" James screamed and stormed off.

"Don't worry he'll come around sooner or later, but count on later than sooner." Lily said to Sapphire. "He gets like this when he gets upset. Could be a problem when we get to school on the first of September. But one question why would Hogwarts let a student from another country in?"

"Dad's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That's why I get to go." Sapphire replied. "I wonder what life would be like if we came back earlier say like two years ago, instead of today."

"Probably a lot of trouble, who knows." Lily said looking Sapphire in the eyes.

"Yah, who knows, but I do know one thing he won't run again. He made a promise and rarely breaks them." She said.

****

Molly and James

Molly found James down by the small pond that was installed after the Burrow was rebuild, while Voldemort was in power and terrorizing the country.

"James."

"What?"

"Do you want to talk about what was said?"

"Why did he come back now, I always thought of him as someone who didn't want us. He up and left mum all those years ago, and now he's back, and with that girl Sapphire." He said in a small voice.

"Why I don't know but I do know that he's not going to run again." she said. "But that's not what has you upset, is it?"

"It was how he acted when mum told him."

"How did you wanted to him to act?"

"I don't know."

"I can tell you one thing he was shocked beyond words, but you are his son, in many ways, you both are stubborn, brave, and courageous. I know you did not mean those words you said. Give him time he'll come around it's not going to be tonight or tomorrow, give it time." Molly said.

"How do you know?"

"Experience dear, now lets head back to the party." She said to which James only nodded.

****

Ginny and Harry

"Answer me damn it!" She screamed.

"I-I-I can't. I have no clue what to say."

"And why not?"

"What do you want me to say, I sorry for running, for leaving you behind, why in the hell didn't you try to find me? Why?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't want me to find you no tracking spell could find you and then three…. That sneaky old man he knew where you were this whole time didn't he?" She asked Harry only shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I was scared you would turn me away. Why did you really run?"

"The truth is I was scared more scared in my life. I didn't know where my life was going to take me and it scared me." He said.

"It wasn't all that quilt crap you told us?"

"Most of it, I thought that if I left it would go away. I was selfish when I left you and I'm sorry. When I meet Karen I was needing something in my life something that you and she gave to me. You know the rest." He said.

"I-I-I tried to find you for three years Harry, then I just gave up."

"You know I had a sever case of depression when I left, and got over it with the help of Karen."

"Did she know you were a wizard?"

"Not at first, but she caught on really quick, I mean a room only I could enter and leave. When she confronted me I told her the truth ready to give her a memory charm should she freak out, she didn't." He said. "Hell at first I thought she might have been under the Imperious curse but wasn't. Like you she saw me for me." He said. "When she died I felt like I was missing something from my life, but with Sapphire in the hospital I didn't dwell on it to much."

"Harry there is no shame in what you did it was the pressure. I should have looked harder for you. So are you home for good or are you leaving again?" She asked.

"Well we left in a rush and I really need to tell the school that Sapphire goes to that she is being transferred to a privet school here in England and sell the house." He said.

"How long will that take?"

"A month or two. Don't worry we'll be back before school starts."

"Oh I'm not going to worry, but we are coming with you, and there is nothing you can do about that Harry, I want to see were you have lived all of these years. Please?" She asked.

"I tell you what ask Lily and James if they wish to go and I'll get the tickets, okay." He said. "But I will warn you it will be in the upper nineties and lower one hundreds."

"It's hotter there than it is here." she said.

"Well speak with the two tomorrow and get back to me and I'll arrange every thing. Don't worry it will be fine. It was good to see everyone and get the surprise of a life time but I really think its time for me and Sapphire to leave." He said after the Privacy bubble lowered.

"Are you coming back in the morning?" Arthur asked.

"Yes we'll stop by. Um may we use the flu?" He asked.

"Sure, just come by tomorrow." Molly said leading the two inside.

When the two left Ginny turned to James and Lily and asked.

"How would you two like to go on a little trip?"

****

A/N: So what do you think, just press that little BLUE button at the end of the page.

I know I said that there may be fifteen to twenty chapters but I think there may be ten to twelve. Only time will tell. Now review!


	6. A Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Recap: _When the two left Ginny turned to James and Lily and asked._

"_How would you two like to go on a little trip?"_

Chapter 6 A Trip.

Throughout the whole flight Harry and Sapphire were explaining the differences between the two countries, and what they were going to see. When the plane landed and they were through custom's, they were on their way to where Harry and Sapphire lived.

"So what can we expect when we arrive at your place Harry?" Ginny asked.

"A mess." Sapphire said. "What I'm joking okay. Nothing really."

"So, are we going to be bored out of minds?"

"No, James you are not going to be bored. You can go swimming or walk through the woods." Harry said.

"Well how long will it take you to get your priorities in order?" Ginny asked.

"Depends on how long you wish to stay?"

"Well. The kids enter school in September and its July now so how about the rest of this month?" Ginny asked.

"Well what do you two think?" Harry asked.

"Sounds fine to me." Lily said

"Yeah whatever." James replied

The drive from the airport, to Harry's place took about two hours. When they arrived James noticed where they were located and asked.

"So there are a lot of things here?"

"Yes the pools in the back, and there's several paths in the woods." Sapphire said.

"Or just laze about the house for a few days." Harry said. "Well lets get inside and unpack."

The next few days just flew past the everyone in the house hold, well everyone except Harry he had to work ten hours those three days.

"Well I say we should just go home."

"James just give him a chance."

"Why? So he can just up and leave us again?"

"No!"

"I serious Lily he doesn't want us around. He brought us here to laugh in our face away from Grandma."

"James that isn't the reason he brought us here."

"Then what is the reason?"

"Mom, you, and me."

"Yeah right."

"It's true."

"No and its time you stopped defending him he's just and arrogant spoiled brat."

"No! It's you who's arrogant and spoiled, James and I will not listen to you bad mouth my father like that." Sapphire said.

"Listen to her James. Yes at first I too thought that he was arrogant but you didn't spend five of the fourteen hours talking to dad now did you." Lily replied.

"When did you start calling him by that?" James and Sapphire asked.

"When I got to know him, he's an all right guy and what he told me if he knew about mom he would have returned home."

James just stood there staring at his sister in shock.

"Get to know him James."

"Why?"

"Listen to her James."

"I asked why."

"Because he is your father James and the two are right." Ginny said walking in the room.

"Fine I'll give him one chance, and that is all." James said leaving the room.

"What am I going to do with him?"

"Nothing. James and Dad share a very common bond." Sapphire said.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"They're both stubborn."

"I'll give you that much."

"Uh, Ginny can I ask a question?"

"I think I should just leave."

"No, Lily I want you to here this to. Okay. My question is how do you feel about dad?" she asked.

**A/N: Okay folks after about a three weeks of Constance banging my head in to a wall trying to get over my writers block. I'm back so please tell me what you think please be nice and press that BLUE button at the end of the page. Please be nice with your review.**


	7. Talks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Recap: _"No, Lily I want you to here this to. Okay. My question is how do you feel about dad?" she asked._

Chapter 7 Talks.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Ginny asked.

"Only if you wish to."

"Come on mum please, I want to hear the answer too." Lily said.

"I don't know. He just came back into our life Lily. What, oh I get it you thought I would say I was and still am in love with one Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.

"Some thing along those lines."

"Well to tell the truth he has always held my heart. Yes it hurt when he left and when he returned I felt a feeling I have not felt in along time." Ginny said. "Not to be rude. But why would it matter to you?"

"Well dad hasn't really been himself since mom died. Grandma said so herself. It's as if he's missing something from his life right now, and I haven't seen him this happy since well ever." Sapphire said.

"Well he should be home in a few moments." Ginny said.

"He should be all thought I wouldn't want to go near him until he has had a chance to change." Sapphire said.

"Why?"

"Saw dust and sweat really don't mix well." She said.

"Thanks for the warning." Ginny said.

"No problem."

A few moments later they heard a car coming down the road.

Harry walked into the house to find Sapphire waiting for him.

"Hey, Sap. What's up?" He asked.

"Not much. But I think you may want to talk to James some time this evening."

"Why?"

"Well, he's angry at you. Thinks you abandoned him and Lily."

"All right I will talk to him before the night is out okay."

"Okay."

Harry decided to talk to James now rather than wait. He found him by the pool.

"James. Sapphire said I needed to talk to you." He said.

"Why would you want to."

"Well then if you don't want to talk."

"No I don't."

"Well then, then I'll go inside now." Harry said turning to go inside

"Why did you leave?" James asked.

"Your Mother, and sister asked me the same question." Harry said sitting down by James. "I guess it was because I was scared. Scared of what I was going to do."

"Scared, you?"

"Yes, you see I thought I would die in the final showdown with the Voldemort." Harry said, he also noted James just like Lily didn't shudder or gasp at the mention of the Dark Lords name. "I never made plans for my future, and that scared the holy hell out of me."

"But didn't you know about us?" He asked.

"No, unfortunately I left before I could find out. Leaving your mother was one of the hardest thing I have done in my life, and that is saying a lot."

"Would you have stayed if you knew?"

"Yes. There were many times I wanted to come back but that fear and guilt, I carried around remained with me. I'm not proud of what I did to you Lily or you mother." Harry said.

"Are you going to run again?"

"No. I'm here to stay. Like I promised Lily I will be here for the three of you, don't be afraid to come to me for help." Harry said.

"If I have a problem, I'll come to you okay."

"All right."

"What are your feelings for mum?" He asked.

"Right now I really don't know how to answer that question. Right now part of me wants to go in there and just kiss her senseless, but another part wants me to take it slow." He said.

"Why not both?" James asked.

"Because it's complicated at the moment, I just don't know what to do." Harry replied.

"Just follow your heart."

"And were, did you learn that one?"

"Some show on the t.v." James said.

"Well lets go inside and get out of this heat." Harry said.

"You know I'm glad we had this talk."

"I know James, at least your not as angry at me anymore. But I guess you can hide it really well like I can." Harry said.

"You know I heard Mum, Lily, and Sapphire, they said we are both stubborn." James said.

"That may be true."

"So when are we leaving."

"Well I put in my two weeks today. Its telling the company I'm leaving in two weeks because I found a better job." Harry explained.

"So basically your quitting this job to teach."

"How did you know that?"

"Sapphire told us."

"I see. Well lets go in I really need to change this saw dust is driving me nuts."

"Lets."

With that the two entered the house.

**A/N: Sorry for that. I have been working ten hours and every Saturday since my last update.** **But enough of that. Tell me how I'm doing at the moment, please review this story.**


	8. And the Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Recap: _"I see. Well lets go in I really need to change this saw dust is driving me nuts."_

"_Lets."_

_With that the two entered the house._

Chapter 8. And the Truth . . .

Things started to look up for Harry in the following weeks as he made his peace with his son. In which he found out that he had a very nasty streak of pranking unsuspecting victims, everyone except Harry that is.

"How is it that I can never prank him?" He asked the two girls.

"Think about it James. How is it that you never got Mum, Uncle Ron, or Aunt Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Huh?"

"Most of the pranks you use are invented by Fred and George, remember." Sapphire said.

"Oh. I forgot. Well lets get together and get Mum and Dad. What?" James asked when he saw that they were shocked.

"Did you just call Harry your dad?" Lily asked.

"Why not you two do it all the time, besides he was thrilled beyond belief when I called him dad." James said.

"When was this?"

"About three weeks ago. Why?"

"Well we thought that you must be still angry with him." Lily said.

"No, I read in one of the books in the library that many were afraid that in his sixth year he'd turn dark."

"If that happened, the world would truly know true fear." Ginny said walking into the room. "So what are you talking about?"

"Pranking dad?"

"Don't even try it?"

"Why?" the three asked.

"For one, he will retaliate and it will not be good, and two even if the three of you work together you'll never get him." She said. "I should know I've tried."

"What happened?"

"Well he didn't know who did it so he hit the hole school. I believe he turned everyone in Slytherin House into walking cats. Hufflepuff House into dogs, Ravenclaw House into I really don't want to say. And his own house was hit the hardest. In matter of fact I think he knew who exactly tried to prank him. Crap then that means he." Ginny said.

"Means he what?" Sapphire asked.

"I hit the hole school just for the fun of it." Harry said walking into the room. "But you have to admit that the day said incident happened no one will forget it."

"No one Harry. You even hit the teachers."

"No way."

"Turning Snape into a frog. Hell you even turned Dumbledore's beard neon pink."

"That's only half of it. The secret is to know when to strike and when to retreat. I know both." He said walking out of the room.

"He did it again. Didn't he?" Ginny asked.

"Did what?"

"Is my hair green?"

"N, n, no it's purple." Sapphire said trying to hold in her laughter.

"I hate it when he does that."

"What he didn't even use his wand." James said with a slight chuckle.

"Wandless magic. Your father is a natural at it." Ginny said.

"Well then help us get him back." Sapphire said.

"My pleasure. In fact this might be fun."

"Don't bet on it." Came the distant reply.

"He's good." Lily said.

"That he is. Just you three don't go and do the same thing." Ginny said.

"You'll see when you are older."

The next few days say a lot of activity manly prank after prank being turned on the three children.

"I give up." Sapphire said afer the one hundredth try. "Nothing and I mean nothing will work."

"I say we should give up now and try later. We all heard what he said. 'Know when to strike and when to retreat.' Lets regroup, maybe try and get Alex involved." James said.

"Good idea. But enough of that what are we going to do about mum and dad?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" James said.

"It's obvious, they still have feelings for one another and they are too stubborn to admit it." Sapphire said.

"Oh, I see."

"I doubt it." Lily said, "And do you know why your grandparents are coming over tonight?"

"No why."

"Because your father and I are going out tonight." Ginny said.

"Don't do that!"

"What walk in on a privet conversation or scaring the daylights out of you?"

"I'd say both."

"Listen you two please behave for Mr. and Mrs. Oaks please?" She asked.

"What about Sapphire?"

"Me! They're my grandparents and I love them to death, so I'll be on my best behavior. Anyway when will they get here?" Sapphire asked.

"Around five." Ginny replied.

Three hours later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sapphire said.

"Well it took you long enough?" said an elderly gentleman said.

"David! Hello sweety." The woman said.

"Grandma, Grandpa. Nice of you to come over." Sapphire said.

"Well little one. We like spending time with you." David said.

"Dad, Mum."

"Hello Harry, why hello there you two I take it you are Lily and James?" David asked.

"Yes sir." The two replied.

"Well my name is David, and this is my lovely wife Elaine." He said.

"Sorry for the suddenness of this Dad but Ginny and I really need to get going. You three please be good no pranks." Harry said.

"Not a problem, Have fun. By the way when you get back Harry we need to talk." David said. In which Harry only nodded while closing the door.

"What did he mean by pranks?" Elaine asked.

"James. He has been trying to pull one on dad for a few weeks." Sapphire said.

"With little luck I take it?" David said.

"He tried a few hours ago. That's why his hair is blue." Lily said.

"Well why don't you two tell us a little about yourselves."

**Harry and Ginny**

"This is really nice Harry." Ginny said.

"I know just too bad. It can't be closer." He said. Pulling out her chair.

"Well I think it's nice. Thank you."

"So we leave I just two weeks?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah."

"I sure would like to come back next year."

"We can."

"Uh?"

"I'm not selling the property. We could use the house during the summer months." He said.

"That would be really nice."

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

**A/N: Okay folks sorry for the wait but I kind of have been a little lazy in my writing. Sorry.**

**Okay now, please Review. Be nice please.**


	9. Shall Set You Free

Disclaimer: Don't ask, don't tell.

Recap: _"Harry, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Do you still have feelings for me?"_

Chapter 9. Shall Set You Free

He had a blank mind the only thing that was going through his mind was the few years he'd spent with his deceased wife, and the years with Ginny.

"To be honest with you, yes. There were many times I wanted to come back but couldn't." He said.

"Why?"

"Guilt, and shame."

"Shame? The guilt I can understand. But shame?"

"The war, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Peter, and Lucious, all were killed by the sword of Gryffyindor. The same sword I held in battle. You have no idea how it feels." He replied.

"What I thought Bella was killed by Neville?" She asked.

"No. He was down by the time I got there." He replied.

"But, he said it was him."

"I kinda told him to say it."

"But why."

"I felt like I robbed him of the chance. But he pushed Peter into Percy's killing curse." Harry said.

"That day was the worst of my life Harry. Do you even want to know why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I was the one to kill Percy." She said.

"Ginny one thing you need to remember, he killed Charlie the summer after my sixth year." He said.

"No, you don't get it . . . "

"Here's your bill sir." The waiter said.

"Here keep the change." Harry said.

"Thank you sir!"

"Can we go now?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

The ride home was spent in silence as Ginny and Harry thought of the night Harry finally defeated Voldemort.

"Ginny what were you going to say back at the restaurant?" He asked.

"About Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"He was begging for his life and I killed him." Ginny said with a slight sob.

"Much like Tom."

"What?"

"When it was obvious that he was going to die Tom started to beg me not to kill him and I did it anyway. But he was reaching for a fallen wand that was besides him. But please tell me did Percy have a wand?" Harry asked.

"Y, y, yes he did."

"Then you were defending your life." Harry said.

A few moments they pulled into the drive and were now talking about happier times.

"I missed out of so many things." He replied later.

"But you are in their lives now so no more missing anything."

"Yea, especially Sapphire's birthday. Which happens to be tomorrow?" He said.

"Really."

"Yes and I already made plans."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the five of us are going out."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Prat. Harry remember the summer before your sixth year?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why did . . . " He tried to ask, but was cut off when Ginny kissed him.

**Inside**

"So what do you think they are talking about?" Lily asked.

"Here. Use this." James said handing them extendable ears.

"So were, do you think we are going?" Sapphire asked a few moments later.

"Don't really know, now do I?" Lily said "Besides how in the world am I to know. You live in the area, Sapphire."

"My bad."

"Hey look." James said pointing out the window.

"What are you children doing?" David asked.

"Just watching Mum and Dad." Lily said.

"Well from what you three told us I must say it's about time." David said.

**Outside**

"What are we doing?" Ginny asked.

"I really don't know. But it feels so right." He replied.

"Well then shut up and kiss me." Ginny replied.

"Ginny, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are we going to tell the children?"

"I don't think we have to say anything Harry." Ginny said. "Look in the window."

"Oh, well then this should be very easy to explain." He replied.

"Come on lets go inside."

"Well what do you have to tell us?" David asked, when the two walked in.

"David leave them alone." Elaine said.

"It's like this as hate to say this but from what the three have told us. I would have to say its about time." He said.

"Say what?" Harry asked.

"Harry look at me. You must know this is fate right." Elaine said.

"Say what?" he asked still confused.

"Karen always wanted you and Sapphire to be happy and this is your one and only chance to truly be happy again." Elaine said.

"Just one question? How much do you know?" Harry asked.

"Well Karen said the we should be aware that Sapphire might be going to a privet school in England."

"Your right about that." Harry said.

"So are you coming back for Christmas?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well, I really don't know." Harry said.

"Oh. Well if you do please call us. Oh look at the time. We will see you all at the airport in two weeks. Have fun tomorrow." David said.

"Thanks for watching them." Harry said.

"Not a problem, they were so well behaved. So if you and Ginny wish to go out again just call us and we will be over." Elaine said.

"So do you think that prank worked?" David asked when the got in the car.

"What prank?"

"The one the kids and I worked on?"

"Do I really want to know?"

"Probably? Besides it's not harmful."

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing that will harm Harry."

"The trip wire and a pool of ice cold water?"

"Yes." He said sheepishly.

Harry had spotted the attempted trap and decided to have a little fun.

"Hey kids do you wish to know were we are going to tomorrow?" Harry called out as he stepped over the trap.

"Yeah." Came the replies.

"Well then come to my room and I will tell you."

The three came flying down the hall forgetting. They had a trap set up. The three hit the wire and came crashing down into the water.

"That was low Harry." Ginny said.

"I know, but nice try. Now who put you up to this?"

"Grandpa, dad." Sapphire answered.

"Yeah, said you wouldn't expect it." James replied.

"Really now?"

"You have to admit their trying?" Ginny said.

"Yeah but you forget, I'm the King of Pranks."

"That was you!"

"Yeah gave the Marauders a run for their money."

"What until Hermione hears this."

"Detention for the year. Massive loss of house points. Not to mention cleaning the silver in the whole castle." Harry replied, remembering Hermione's rant in the sixth year.

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"Do what?" Lily asked.

"I kinda charmed her shoes to say some really bad things every time she mentioned studying or school work." Harry said.

"Like what?" James asked.

"You really don't want to know. Although 'All work and No Play Make Hermione a dull girl.' Now that was good." Ginny said.

"You got aunt Hermione?" James and Lily replied.

"Yeah and everyone else including him." Ginny said.

"Prove to the school that I was a victim just like the rest. Although Draco was a fun target."

"Considering that he accused you every time."

"The last time I saw him was when they tried to kill me." Harry said.

"What happened?" Lily asked

"We fought. Lets just say I won, please leave it at that."He said walking out of the room. "We have a busy day tomorrow. Get some sleep."

**A/N: Well here it is the next chapter sorry for the wait. I got lazy. Anyway tell me what you think just drop a review be nice please.** **By the way this is set before the Half Blood Prince.**


	10. A Haunting Past

Disclaimer: Must I really say it?

Recap:_ ". . .Although Draco was a fun target."_

"_Considering that he accused you every time."_

"_The last time I saw him was when they tried to kill me." Harry said._

"_What happened?" Lily asked_

"_We fought. Lets just say I won, please leave it at that."He said walking out of the room. "We have a busy day tomorrow. Get some sleep."_

Chapter 10 A Haunting Past

"What did he mean by that, Ginny?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't think that is my responsibility to tell you that."

"Why, mum?" Lily asked.

"Please tell us?" James asked.

"Listen you three, and listen well please don't push your father on about the past there are things in it that still haunt him. So please don't push him." Ginny said.

"Okay, but why does it haunt him?" Lily asked.

"You all have read those history books?" On their nods she continued. "Well those history books don't lie, yes he killed the Dark Lord. But that really isn't touching the surface. The things that happened are his to tell not mine but if your father decides to tell you then I will be there to help answer any question."

"When do you think dad might tell us?" Sapphire asked.

"Tomorrow, next week, a year, who knows. But please don't push him into telling you, and trust me it won't be pretty at what happens." Ginny replied. "Now get to bed."

The following morning found Sapphire in a very happy mood.

"Good morning, my little jewel." Harry said.

"Morning Daddy?" she said.

"So you turn eleven today. What would you like to do today?" He asked.

"I don't know. Stay home and do nothing." She said.

"Nope that won't work."

"I really don't know what to do today?" she said.

"How about a ball game?" He asked.

"Who."

"Cardinals?"

"Won't work, there in Milwaukee today. Then tomorrow their in Chicago. What a minute. Don't tell me you got tickets to that game?" She asked.

"Yea. We will be leaving at noon, and if the traffic is light we will be in Chicago in about six, to seven hours. That means it should be about six or seven p.m. tonight." Harry said.

"Is that what you were talking about last night Harry?" Ginny asked walking into the room.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Hey dad what is a ball game?" Lily asked.

"Well you will see tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Is it like Quidditch?" James asked.

"No, let me explain. Baseball is played on the ground, and with nine players. While Quidditch is played in the air and has seven players." Harry said.

"Okay, is there anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah, there is James, and I can tell you every thing I know about the game." Sapphire said.

"Well we did tell you every thing we know about Quidditch. Now who is it really different?" Lily asked.

The hours seem to fly by as did the drive to Chicago. Ginny, Lily, and James were very excited about the game as was Sapphire but for different reason. To Sapphire this was a dream come true getting to see a great rivalry. Although the Cards only won one of the four games. But it was on the night back that the three children would get a very, very clear picture of Harry's past.

Harry had been tossing and turning ever since he got home, all of the fun they've had those five days had left all tired and drained of energy. Harry having not put up his Occlumency shields.

"_So, Potty this ends here."_

"_What are you talking about Malfoy?"_

"_You're going to die up here."_

"_Your boss said the same thing and I escape every time. Malfoy."_

"_That's was my master. I am different."_

"_How so you're both idiots. Now, please leave I'm waiting for someone."_

"_The Weaselett. She won't be meeting you here."_

"_Let me guess. Crabbe and Goyle have her restrained down at the bottom of the stairs undressing her with their eyes. But wait they're too stupid to do that. Besides she can take those two slugs anytime." Harry said. "Well are you going to attack me or are you just going to stand they're, waiting for me to stun you and send you to spend time with your daddy, I hear they have a cell open for you."_

"_Avada Kedavra." Screamed Draco_

_Harry rolled to his left and responded with a cutting curse. The fight was fast and furious._ _Harry stayed with stunners, reduction, and cutting curse. Draco how every was casting the killing curse time and time again. Draco, nor Harry saw how close Draco was to the edge of the tower. Ginny came running up the stairs just in time to see a stunner that Harry had cast break through Draco's shield, and send him falling backwards off the tower. In the time Harry had moved it was too late for they heard a sickening sound was heard._

"NOOOO!" Harry screamed out.

"Dad what's wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"Harry are you all right? This is not good." Ginny said when she noticed his face.

"Mum what's wrong with dad?" James asked.

"I think it's time you all should know. But I can't tell you. _Accio Pensieve." _He said. Then proceeded to place the memory in the Pensieve. "Before you three enter I want you to know that it's not going to be very pleasant."

"I'll go with them Harry." Ginny said.

Fifteen minutes later the four came out of the Pensive. A look of disbelief was on their faces.

"What was that green light?" Lily asked.

"The killing curse." Ginny replied. "Harry I had no idea what happened up there."

"Is that what you meant by 'I won he lost'. Dad?" Sapphire asked.

Not looking at the other's he only nodded his head.

"Are you going to be all right, dad?" James asked.

"I will be, son. I will be." He said.

Everyone was speechless. This was the first time that Harry had called James his son.

"Get use to it. You're going to hear it a lot you three." Harry said.

"Just one question, why does your past still haunt you dad?" Sapphire asked.

"Who knows maybe I'm to feel guilt, for what has happened in my life or I can't let it go." He said.

"It might help to talk about it Harry."Ginny said.

"Okay I'll tell you of my past." He said. By the time he was finished with his talk of the past it was all ready seven in the morning.

"That about some's it up." He said.

"Harry James Potter. That doesn't about some's it up!" Ginny said. "You are forgetting one fact."

"Oh, and what is that?" He asked.

"That I Love you good sir." Ginny said.

"Too much for me info for me." Sapphire said.

"Us to." Lily and James replied together.

When the three children had left the room, Ginny turned to harry.

"Was it right to tell them of your past and how you defeated Voldemort?"

"I want them to hear it from me rather than another person." He said.

"Smart move. Now shut up and get over here and kiss me." She said.

"Your wish is my command."

Their lips had barely touched when Harry heard Sapphire scream something that he really didn't want too here.

**A/N**:** Well I wonder what that could be? Here is the new chapter. So please review. Also, check out Harry Potter and the Phoenix Rising.**


	11. An Annoying Guest

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it.

Recap: _"Your wish is my command."_

_Their lips had barely touched when Harry heard Sapphire scream something that he really didn't want too here._

Chapter 11. An Annoying Guest

"Dad, Eric and crew are here!" Sapphire screamed.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Our neighbors, Eric VonDraken, and his family. They think they're better than us. The buy all of the expensive stuff they can." Sapphire answered. "Nothing but an annoying guest really."

"Right better see what he wants this time?" Harry said walking outside.

"Ah. Harry the person I wanted to see?" The man said.

"What is it now, Eric?" Harry asked.

"I noticed that you were gone for five days. Where were you?" Eric asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I figured I'd buy your house seeing how you lost your job."

"No deal."

"What before you say no you should hear my asking price."

"Listen Eric I'm not selling my house nor is it any of your business where I go." Harry said.

"Harry be a dear and listen to Eric he knows more about things like this than you." Came a feminine voice.

"Beth is right, Harry so do we have a deal?" Eric asked

"I believe Harry said, No deal." Ginny said.

"And you are?"

"Harry's girlfriend."

"Disrespectful, spitting on your dead wife with a woman like her?" Beth said.

"Hey, don't speak about Ginny or my mom like that."

"Hello Sapphire, Blithe and Rachel are in the car go say hello." Eric said nicely.

"No. Now if you will excuse me, I have to finish packing." Sapphire said.

"Packing? Moving are you?" Beth said a gleam was in her eyes.

"Yes Beth, Sapphire and I are moving back to England. I hope you don't mind?" Harry answered sarcastically.

"Then you need to sell your house, so why delay the inevitable and just sell it to me." Eric said missing the sarcasm in Harry's voice.

"I will not sell the house to you, and I will be back next year to stay for the summer months." Harry said.

"I really hope I wasn't going to have to resort to this but you left me with no choice. Harry. If you don't sell me the house then I will tell all of the neighbors of you little secret." He said.

"Which is?"

"That you're a wizard. Yes I know who you are I saw it in the history books Blithe and Rachel have." Eric said. "I know of your past murderer."

"You know Eric has anyone told you never stir up a hornet's nest?" Harry asked.

"Why yes they have. Why?" He asked.

"There is a reason why your children are afraid of me." Harry said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Beth asked

"One reason, this may seem arrogant, but I don't care at the moment. I am the strongest wizard on the planet at the moment." Harry said.

"Blithe is this true?" Eric asked.

"Yes it is. Dad." The boy replied.

"Dad he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was one, then once again at eleven the fought with him for seven strait years. Finally taking him down for good at the age of seventeen." Rachel said.

"Who in the hell wrote those history books?" Ginny asked.

"Some woman by the name of Hermione - - -."

"Granger." Harry and Ginny finished for her.

"Why do you know her or something?" She asked.

"Yeah she's my sister-in-law, and instead of saying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named use the correct name." Ginny said.

"But we were told not to because it scares people." Blithe replied.

"Still don't be afraid of Voldemort's name." Harry paused to let the four calm down. "As I was saying don't be afraid of a name besides his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Just switch the letters around and you got I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. You see since he is dead he can't harm you." Harry said slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure about that?" Beth asked.

"Yes I saw his form disappear before my eyes. Now, please leave Sapphire is right. We really need to finish packing." Harry said.

"Well then we will just settle this in the courts if you don't mind Harry. Seriously I don't think you can handle two houses." Eric said.

"News flash I have more money than what is needed in ones life." Harry shot back. "So please leave before I call the cops."

"I won't leave until she does." Eric said pointing at Ginny.

"She is my invited guest, but you however are not now leave." Harry said.

"This isn't over Potter. Your house will be mine!" Eric said.

"Really all you wish to do is buy it from me and sell it at a higher price than normal, now leave." Harry said in a low tone.

"I leave when she leaves."

"Have it your way." Harry said, walking into the house.

Four minutes later the local authorities had arrived.

"What is the problem here?" The officer asked.

"Them they will not vacate my house." Eric said.

"Is this true Mr.?"

"Potter, and no it is not I live here with my daughter. Have for the past ten years." Harry said.

"Mr. VonDraken you do realize that lying to the keepers of the peace is an arrest able crime." The second officer said. "Secondly I happen to know Mr. Potter here, and I know he speaks the truth."

"Thanks Nick." Harry said.

"No problem, I believe you want to remove these four from your property?" Nick asked.

"Yes I do."

"The woman first." Eric shot back.

"What woman?" Nick asked.

"Me, and I'm not leaving until Harry leaves." Ginny said.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The first officer asked.

"No, I live in the U.K. with my two children." Ginny answered.

"You, figures a _woman _like you would have children." Beth said.

"They're mine as well Beth." Harry said.

"You fathered three children, what would Karen say?" Beth asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wouldn't know I found out about James and Lily around July the 25. And trust me I will not make the same mistakes again." Harry said. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't start a smear campaign against me."

"This property will be mine. Now get her to leave." Eric said.

"Miss I need to see your passport and your children." Nick said.

"Right here." Ginny said handing over the documents.

"Hum, staying until the 26th. Every thing is in order. Now Mr. VonDraken please leave the premises or you will be taken to jail." Nick said.

With a quick look Eric got in the vehicle and shouted.

"This isn't over Potter."

"What he doesn't realize is that it is?" Nick said.

"I know. I know. I trust you know your way around TinPin Alley by now?" Harry asked after the first officer left.

"Yeah, besides Matthew had a blast telling me of all the things he learned at school, Mr. Hero." Nick chuckled.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with Mrs. Weasley when I get back." Harry said.

"I thought it was Granger?" Nick replied.

"It was but she's my sister-in-law now, it was nice meeting you Nick, but breakfast is ready and I'm hungry." Ginny said walking into the house.

"You got a keeper Harry." Nick said.

"I know. Hey Nick can you sing by the place every once and a while to check on the place?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I can Harry, I guess I'll see you later bye Harry."

"See ya later. Nick."

When the car left, Harry entered the house with a stupid grin on his face.

**A/N: Well here you go. Another chapter in the books. So please review you insight helps me make this story better.**


End file.
